


i lived my life and love was found (a playlist)

by thecaptainjames



Series: The Old Guard Playlists [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Joe said "his kiss still thrills me even after a millenia", M/M, Playlist, and MIKA said "I'd give up a hundred thousand loves for just this one", and i had no choice but to listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaptainjames/pseuds/thecaptainjames
Summary: a MIKA-specific Joe & Nicky playlist because us gays deserve it (playlist & lyric selections)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Playlists [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	i lived my life and love was found (a playlist)

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking too hard about Joe & Nicky and Origin of Love and it spiraled from there, enjoy!
> 
> title comes from the live performance of [Lollipop](https://youtu.be/yr_3cpzSApw?t=5070) where the lyrics were changed to _"but now I'm 32 years old / and all that bullshit I was told / I lived my life and love was found / and love never put me down"_

The playlist can be shuffled, of course, but the song order forms a narrative structure as well! I know Spotify doesn't give you much choice if you don't have premium, so either way works!

[i lived my life and love was found ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2wHylKxiVKUFnwRODMCS0G?si=YpXwwQQJReO7k--LFbvblA)

**Any Other World:**

> _Take a bow, play the part of a lonely, lonely heart / Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in, to the world you thought you lived in_
> 
> _I tried to live alone / But lonely is so lonely, alone / So, human as I am / I had to give up my defenses_

**No Place in Heaven:**

> _I'm down on my knees / I'm begging you, please / There's no place in heaven for someone like me_
> 
> _Won't you open the door and try me once more? / Cause there's no place in heaven for someone like me_

**Overrated:**

> _Words get broken, cut me open / Love confound me, kill me quickly / Breathe out, breathe in / Throw me living off the deep end while I’m sleeping / I'm a crazy fool, I'm a fool addicted / To the touch of you, to your poison kisses / What you got to lose? / What do you think this is?..._
> 
> _Offered up my wrist, and you thought you hit it / But your arrow missed, couldn’t kill me with it / All I asked of you was to free my pain / So you couldn’t do this to me again_

**Heroes:**

> _It's your blood on me / And my blood on you / But to make you bleed / The only thing I wouldn't do..._
> 
> _We fight, we yearn / We never learn / And through it all / The hero falls_
> 
> _I wish there was a way / To give you a hand to hold / 'Cause you don't have to die in your glory / Die, to never grow old_

**Porcelain:**

> _It's a small cry that is screaming inside / It's a paper cut that is bleeding me dry / Porcelain, it's the state that I'm in / Hold me carefully, just one breath could shatter me_
> 
> _'Cause you and I, were one of a kind, unbreakable / How was I supposed to find / Out that I'd crumble_

**Promiseland:**

> _I was born in that summer when the sun didn't shine / I was given the name that doesn't feel like it's mine / Lived my life as the good boy I was told I should be / Prayed every night to a religion that was chosen for me_
> 
> _  
> Sold my soul, broke my bones / Tell me what did I get? / Did my time, toed the line / Ain't seen anything yet_

**I Went To Hell Last Night:**

> _I went to hell last night / Followed you there, I was standing by your side / The saddest thing I've ever seen / Made me angrier than I've ever been / But in the darkest place, a saving grace / After all we've been through / Though it kills me to say this / There's a little bit of God in you…_
> 
> _And one day you will see / Part of you is part of me / There's a little bit of God in everything_

**Touches You:**

> _When you've had enough and you need somebody to know / Well, you're looking tough but you need a way to let it go / Come on now, what's a boy s'posed to do / When I can't seem to leave you alone / Touching me, touching you_
> 
> _This isn't a perfect love / One that we're guilty of / What am I supposed to do / I can't seem to leave you alone / Touching me, touching you_

[ **L’amour Fait Ce Qu’il Veut:**](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/lamour-fait-ce-quil-veut-love-does-what-it-wants.html)

> _Pour ce salaud_ [For this bastard] _/ Je fais le tour de la terre_ [I go all around the world] _/ Jusqu'au Congo_ [To Congo] _/ Je m'enfuis dans le désert du Sahara_ [I flee into the Sahara Desert] _/ Tout en haut du sommet de l'Himalaya_ [Way up high from the Himalayan peak] _/ Sur la lune, à Cuba_ [To the moon, to Cuba]
> 
> _Mais l'amour fait ce qu'il veut, fait ce qu'il veut de moi_ [But love does what it wants, does what it wants with me] _/ Mais l'amour, baby blue, fait ce qu'il veut de nous_ [But love, baby blue, does what it wants with us] 

**I See You:**

> _I'm sitting across from you / I'm dreaming of the things I'd do / I don't speak, you don't know me at all / For fear of what you might do / I say nothing but stare at you / And I'm dreaming, I'm tripping over you_
> 
> _Truth be told, my problems solved / You mean the world to me but you'll never know / You could be cruel to me / Why go risking the way / That I see you?..._
> 
> _I'm standing across from you / I've dreamt alone, now the dreams won't do_

**Talk About You:**

> _Walk through the jungle that used to be my town / Everything's different, you've turned it upside down / It happened to me, totally unprepared / Just the beginning, but I'm not even scared / ‘Cause living like this is risking all that I know / And if it kills me, that's the way I want to go_

**Feels Like Love:**

> _Baby, look at us / Any fool could see / I was made for you / And you were made for me / Okay, tell me no / And we could play that game / Waste a lot of time, but still feel the same_
> 
> _We could walk away / And just like others would / Or we live our lives / Like we know we should / 'Cause it feels like / Yes, it feels like love..._
> 
> _This is how it is, after just one kiss / Do you really think I'm inventing this? / 'Cause it feels like love to me_

**[Domani](https://www.mikafanclub.com/topic/33975-tomorrow/page/5/?tab=comments#comment-4166307):**

> _Cercherò una scusa per sentirmi fragile_ [I'll try to find an excuse to feel fragile] _/ Perché tu mi fai paura e non lo so nascondere_ [ Because you scare me and I can't hide it] _/ Il cuore ha sempre ciò che vuole_ [The heart always has what it wants] _/ Ma io vorrei soltanto i graffi sulla schiena_ [But I just want the scratches on my back] _/ Nudi nel retrovisore_ [Naked in the rear-view mirror] _/ In macchina io e te con la radio accesa_ [You and me in the car with the radio on] _..._
> 
> _Pensiamo troppo al domani_ [We think too much about tomorrow] _/ Ma oggi siamo qui e non ci troviamo più_ [But today we are here we no longer find ourselves] _/ Chissà cosa sarà domani_ [Who knows what tomorrow might bring] _/ Non vedo il panorama resti solo tu_ [I don't see the view, just you] 

**Tiny Love:**

> _I couldn't train a bunch of doves to spell your name / It's a 'don't-know-what-they're-missing' kind of love_
> 
> _Our kind of love, it gets better every day / Crazy colors in the grey, our love / Tiny love, it's a tiny love..._
> 
> _Oh, tiny love / So small that you can't find us / The world revolves around us / Oh, tiny love / This kind of love, it can't be no other way / One kind of love blows the other ones away_

**Step With Me:**

> _Is this happening to me? / Have I lost all my defenses? / Should I wait around and see / What it's like to lose my senses? / Always looking for the chase / From the high ground to the ditches / But the chase I'll never miss / Now I know what happiness is..._
> 
> _Sun is shining up ahead / In 30 years we'll still be happy / Making movies in my head / Making Hollywood look tiny / Don't know why but all your words / Sound just like a melody / From the pieces that I've heard / I could build a symphony_

[ **Boum Boum Boum:**](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/boum-boum-boum-boom-boom-boom.html)

> _Pas la peine d'aller cavaler_ [An escapade isn't needed] _/ Y’a que ça qui m’fait voyager_ [This is what makes me travel] _/ Pas les cocotiers de Tulum_ [Not the coconut palms of Tulum] _/ Quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum_ [When you and I are making boom boom boom]
> 
> _Et tous les bourgeois du seizième_ [And all the sixteenth's bourgeois] _/ Se demandent pourquoi je t'aime_ [Wonder why I love you] _/ Pour le voir pas besoin d'un zoom_ [To see it, they don't need a zoom] _/ Quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum_ [When you and I are making boom boom boom] 

**Sanremo:**

> _If I could, I know where I'd be / In a little town in Italy / Close your eyes, come away with me / Tomorrow we will be / Sitting by the seaside / Drinking up the sunshine / You're here, so why don't we go / Dancing in Sanremo? / We could be there in a couple of hours / To the place with the yellow flowers / Somewhere only we know / Sunset in Sanremo_
> 
> _To feel like this / Is one in a million / A suspended moment / Can we seal it with a tender kiss?_

**Sound Of An Orchestra:**

> _You don’t even know everything I hear / Every move, every note, every time you’re near / If I close my eyes, promise I can see / A hundred people playing and it’s just for me / I can hear it, I can hear it, I can hear it, I swear / All the music you’re provoking, filling up the air / Let’s get louder_

**Tiny Love (Reprise):**

> _This tiny love, it might be small / But it's the greatest of them all / This tiny love would disappear / You can't forget that it was here / We are tiny to the world, but in our hearts / We are giants with our tiny, tiny love…_
> 
> _And if it all goes bad / And our love sets like the sun / I'd give up a hundred thousand loves / For just this one_

**Origin Of Love:**

> _You are the sun and the light / You are the freedom I fight / God will do nothing to stop it / The origin is you / You’re the origin of love..._
> 
> _Like every word that you preach / Like every word that you teach / With every rule that you breach / You know the origin is you_
> 
> _From the air I breathe, to the love I need / Only thing I know, you're the origin of love / From the God above, to the one I love / Only thing that's true, the origin is you..._
> 
> _Your love is air, I breathe it in around me / Don't know it's there, but without it I'm drowning_
> 
> _Love, you're the origin of love / (thank God that you found me)_

**Author's Note:**

> I personally did not do any of the translating for the French or Italian, but still please let me know if there’s an error that should be corrected!
> 
> All content belongs to Mika himself, obviously. My own connected story may follow? We shall see.
> 
> can be found at transmascbooker on tumblr :)


End file.
